Trials of the World, Chapter 5
Greetings, readers~. I hope you are doing well~. This is the final chapter that concludes the Smear Island Arc. With this arc, Kyoto gains a new member to his currently unnamed group of Pirates, Rando~. So, without further interruptions, let's end this arc, shall we?~ (1/16/2016) Fixed Ending Theme. Chapter 5 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Get Over Summary of Last Chapter/Setting: After defeating the Marine forces brought upon by Marine Captain Tutu, Kyoto and Rando finally began their assault on Tutu. However, before Rando's rage caught up to him and almost killing Tutu, Kyoto stopped his attack, and made Rando breakdown in front of him. Seeing the kindness his parents once gave him in Kyoto, and the only kindness he has received in years, despite his actions, Rando decided to ultimately join Kyoto. Tutu tried to run away, but Rando pinned him onto a wall, leaving Tutu hanging there. Seeing that the Marine ship didn't have any personnel, Kyoto and Rando decided to take it for themselves. Rando falls over, laying on his back, from using all his strength to pin Tutu against the wall. "Heh. Guess that's it. I have no more strength," he stares at the sky and then feels a droplet of rain fall on his face. "It seems that it's about to rain." Kyoto looks up at the sky and feels a few droplets fall on his face, and then wipes them off. "Yeah. We should go." "Go where? Are you planning on picking me up?" Rando says moving his head in Kyoto's direction. "Huh?" Kyoto looks at Rando with a concerned expression. "Are you crazy? You look heavy," he yawns. "And besides, I'm tired." Rando's face turns nonplussed, squinting his eyes minorly and his mouth turning to that of a straight line. "Is having the inability to currently move not an excuse for me?" just as Rando said that, he heard snoring. It was Kyoto slouched over the wall sleeping. "You've got to be kidding me!" Rando said, his eyes turning completely white, and his teeth now being sharp. Rando sighs. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said. He looked around and saw that a sword was near him. He reached for it with his left arm and grabbed it. He then put the sword in his right hand and stabbed the floor of the ship with it. He turned his body over on his belly and used the sword to drag himself to the wheel so he could steer the ship. He successfully makes it, hanging his "lifeless" body over the wheel. He then transforms the sword in his hand into an eyeball and makes it go into the air above the ship so he could have a clearer view of the area. Having all the preparations he needed, Rando began sailing towards Fuego Town. ~Smear Island, Fuego Town~ Ippon started running around like a lunatic screaming that their end was near. Okto walked over to Ippon and tripped him with one of his canes. "What's wrong, Ippon? *cough*" Okto asked. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-E-E-E MARINES!" Ippon pointed to the Marine ship that was heading towards their town. Okto looked back at the gathered people. Frightened and shivering. "I'll go. You stay here." "B-B-B-B-B-U-U-U-U-T-T-T SIR!" Ippon screamed. "It's fine, Ippon. You and Marsho watch over the people. I'll deal with the Marines," Okto said. He began to walk slowly to the area that he assumed the ship was going to stop at. ~Smear Island, Shore of Fuego Town~ The Marine Ship lowered its plank, signaling that it has reached its destination. Sounds of slow walking were heard on the plank, and soon Okto saw Kyoto slumbering on a wall, and Rando hunched over the ship's steering wheel. He was paralyzed, expecting to see Marine forces, but, instead, he saw Kyoto, and worst of all, Rando. Rando could no longer hold himself up on the steering wheel, and fell to the floor on his stomach, tilting his head to the left. "Who are you?" Rando asked. Okto noticed the eyeball in the sky, knowing that Rando could see him. He shook his head side-to-side, escaping his trance, and continued to slowly walk forward. "I am... Okto..." he said, slightly sweating. "You must be Rando." "I am. What do you want?" Rando asked, slightly aggravated. Okto stopped moving and then looked over at the slumbering Kyoto. "I expected Marines to be on the ship, hoping that I could convince them to leave," he said. "However... *cough*... It seems that I was mistaken. What are you doing here, Rando...?" Okto asked, slightly shivering. Rando didn't speak, only silence filled the air. The sky grew even more darker, and rain finally fell from the clouds, showering Smear Island. Play: Xion's Theme "You're from Fuego Town. One of the three towns that reside on this miserable island. After the final Spring Cleaning, I've committed sinful acts. I've slaughtered a mass amount of people, made those in Fuego Town and Tar Town suffer, and finally, lost myself to darkness," Rando said, and then pausing for a moment. "This all started because of my inability to protect those that I cared for. I suppose I couldn't live with the guilt that I was too weak to save my parents, and took it out on everyone else." Okto sighed and moved closer to Rando. "This world that we humans are forced to live in is filled with darkness," Okto said, and then coughed. "However, it's not entirely dark. There are moments where we are embraced by light. Your actions over the years are viable..." Okto stopped moving. "After all, it's just like you said 15 years ago... We Marines do not deserve to hold the title of 'Justice'." Rando's eyes opened fully, a vein being clearly visible over his right eye. "You're..." Okto nodded slowly. "I am the Marine you fought many years ago. I was Marine Commander Ze." Character Profile: Former Marine Commander, Ze, Age 50 Rando could only frown in anger, unable to say anything at this shocking revelation. A vein on his forehead emerged and his teeth were clenched tightly against each other. "How... How did you survive?" Ze breathed in, and then breathed out. "After our battle, I was sure I was going to die... But, a 'miracle' happened..." ~Smear Island, Fuego Town 15 years ago~ The air was filled with the scent of blood and burnt wood. Sparks of fire danced around in the air, with smoke polluting the air. Several Marine soldiers' bodies were sprawled on the floor, their blood soaking the ground they laid on. Rando and Ze laid on the floor, unconscious due to their battle. Sounds of walking and voices were heard in the distance. Ze slowly opened his eyes to the sound, and was confronted by a tall woman with silver hair that had several different colors on the inside. She wore a long white dress and white high heels. "My, what do we have here? A Marine that fell to a young boy? How pathetic," the woman said laughing. Ze tried to pick his body up, but was slammed back into the floor by the woman's heel on his back. "Guh... Who... Are you...?" The woman smirked. "My name is of no importance, but rather, what we're planning on doing is what you should be concerned with," she said taking off her high heel from Ze's back. "I watched your battle from afar, and I must say, that I'm impressed. However, not with you, but, with that boy over there. He has the potential of becoming great." "What... Are you planning on doing?" Ze said coughing. "We've already started our plans for the boy. My men are forcing him to eat a Devil Fruit." "Devil... Fruit?" The woman started to laugh. "Yes, Devil Fruit. Are you so unfamiliar with such a simple item?" she sighs. "Devil Fruits are these special types of fruits that once ingested, bestow people with unimaginable powers, but at the cost of not being able to swim. I found the fruit on one of my travels, but I have no use for it. Nor do I really know what it does. However, I doubt it would hinder him, and instead power him up." "W...Why would you do this...?" "Why? Isn't it simple? Because I want to. I want to have this child become stronger so that I could have him join me in a few years. Why would I waste potential when it's laying out right in front of me? Only a fool would pass up this offer," she said smirking. "However, I can't have you just doing whatever you wish," she said, and then snaps her fingers. A man walks over to her, awaiting orders. "Mend his wounds somewhat, and then take him to Fuego Town," she begins walking in the direction of Rando. "After I'm done in this town, I'll make sure to dispose of that ship you foolish Marines came in. You'll live on this miserable island for the rest of your days. I hope you enjoy," she says laughing. ~Smear Island, Shore of Fuego Town Present~ "...And that's all I can remember. That woman never returned. However, I set up the facade of 'Okto'. I feared that those on the island would know my name and try to finish me off." Rando's anger did not soothe after hearing the story. He continued to grind his teeth. "I know that what I did long ago, and not helping this island out earlier was a sin. However, after spending time here for 15 years, I can only understand a fraction of what you've been going through for so many years, and for that, I'm truly sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry," Ze said, and then puts his head down, as a way of bowing. Stop Xion's Theme Rando's vein disappeared and stopped grinding his teeth. However, he still kept a frown on his face. "I can never forgive you for what you did. You didn't come to save this island in time, and then you tried to recruit me into the Marines, as if what I did wasn't a sin. And then, to correct your actions, you tried to kill me. You are, and always will be a pathetic human. You deserved what I did to you," Rando said. He pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "However, even in the midst of darkness, we can always find the light. I have no further use being on this island. You are all free from the sin I've casted upon you all," Rando said. "...Expect me to return. I hope by then, you destroy the curse that this island holds." Ze looked up, surprised. "Y-yes. I will do my best to turn this island into one worth living for all," Ze said, and then looks over at Kyoto. "Please tell Kyoto 'Thank you'." Rando agrees to this, and Ze walks off the ship, returning to Fuego Town. On the sand, Ze gives one final look at the Marine Ship, and then continues walking towards Fuego Town. Back on the ship, Rando attempts to get up, but fails doing so. Rando sighs, knowing that he will be unable to steer the ship. "I know you're awake," he says. However, Kyoto simply snored again. Rando grew slightly annoyed, but he knew he couldn't move. "I saw you smirk earlier when I finished talking with Ze. I know you were listening." Kyoto opened up his left eye and yawned. "Man, you're boring," Kyoto said getting up. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Kyoto said with a grin on his face. "Of course I would notice. I've spent years surveying an entire island. Seeing one person isn't a difficult task," Rando said. "I guess. I'll steer. Just tell me where to go, alright?" The sky began to clear, and the sun shined its brilliance upon Smear Island. The plank of the Marine Ship lifted off the shore's sand, and then the ship began to move backward into the sea. The ship turned around and began heading into the unknown. The residents of Fuego Town looked onward at the ship disappearing into the horizon, waving their good-byes to their former oppressor and their savior. Play: Trials of the World, Ending #2, Rough & Laugh <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter-> Category:Trials of the World Category:Stories